


Smile (pencil drawing)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Drawing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I pencil I did because I wanted to work on my shading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile (pencil drawing)




End file.
